BEN Returns Pt 1
by appleshy1112
Summary: Jadyn, the teenage gamer, finds out about Jadusable's BEN incident. He later purchases Majora's Mask, and BEN is after HIM now! Will Jadyn be able to face the horrible fate, or will he die painfully?


I never really played any Zelda games. As a matter of fact, I always got into Sonic The Hedgehog and the Mario Brothers only. And when I found out what Judusable went through, I gave second thoughts about getting Majora's Mask. I knew I would like Majora's Mask, but after Jadusable's BEN incident, I don't think it would be a good idea to play it.

Lemmie describe myself. My name is Jadyn Chase Grismer, with the male gender. I am in homeshool for my jr. high. I live in Louisville, Kentucky in a poor neighborhood. I'm kinda the gamer freak, you know, people who are nerds, love zombies, and just go "Pew pew pew" all day? Yeah, that's me. I've got brown hair, average body weight, and, you probably guessed this by the word "Nerd", wears glasses. I'm going on 13 years old, and I am a HUGE christian. I wish I could honestly see Jesus, hear Jesus, and touch Jesus' shoulder. So, i'll tell you the story about MY BEN experience.

So, it's been MONTHS now after I found the story. I tried my best to not let it bother me. I've played Sonic R plenty of times and the Tails Doll never got me, so how can BEN? But the fact that I don't have Majora's Mask discoraged me.

One day right before Easter, I got on my Nintendo Wii and looked at the Wii Shop Channel. I checked the Nintendo 64 games, and there it was- Majora's Mask. 1,000 Wii points. "Fair price," I thought. I flicked the power button to turn the system off, and ran upstairs to where my beloved Mammaw was. It seemed as she was cooking turkey or something...  
I live with my grandparents. Neither my mom or my dad was able to take care of me, so they let me live with my Mammaw and Pappaw, or at least that's what I always called them. They were always there for me, especially the surgerys for my feet. I never mentioned that, did I? Well, to make a long story short, I was born with clubbed feet. They were pointed in-wards instead of regulary pointing foward. So I had to get, what, 10 surgerys my whole life? My most recent surgery was getting my tonsils taken out due to my major amount of getting sick and having sore throats.  
Okay, okay, I know you wanna get to the good part. I was just letting you get to know me. So, i'll stop blabbing and continue the story.  
I explained to her about the Zelda series and that the game was avaliable for the Wii. Also I told her I would need a "Wii point card" to buy the game. "Would you like a Wii point card for Easter?" she asked me. "Sure! Thanks." I replied to her.  
She had gold curly hair and a skinny body. She was about in her 50's of age.  
I went back downstairs and watched Judusable's Majora's Mask videos. Pretty much nightmare fuel, if you ask me.  
Many days passed and it was finally Easter Day. I was kinda old for Easter baskets, but I got one anyways. Here's what I found in the basket:  
Jelly beans, hard lemon flavored drops, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, A WII POINT CARD, Kentucky Wildcats shorts (The basketball and football team), and a Popeye t-shirt. I liked Popeye The Sailor Man to be honest, I kinda found him on the funny side. I never watched any of his cartoons because they were so old. Anyway, that Easter day really put a smile on my face. At least all the stuff besides the Wii point card did.  
We got lots of company, and the day went by.

"I feel bad about doing this..." I thought to myself. I powered-on my Wii, loaded up the Wii Shop Channel, and punched in the code for my point card. The system redeemed 2,000 points, and I went to Majora's Mask and downloaded it.

I played it for quite a while. I realized it wasn't so bad after all! That night I slept real well. When I woke up, I waited until the morning passed and played Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. After about 43 minutes of fighting, I got on my Wii and launched Majora's Mask. I was happy to play it again. Then, oh my, I about burst into tears:  
I saw the BEN file. I stared at it for a long time, with my jaw wide opened. How did it get there? Who was downstairs last night? Is BEN after me now? All these questions filled my head. I turned off my Wii and went into my room, curled up in a ball and bursted into tears. My Pappaw came in the room. "Jadyn, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?" He asked me nervously. I waited about 10 seconds and replied to him: "BEN's after me now. I downloaded Majora's Mask, and I saw a save file called BEN. It's not supposed to do that!"  
He about laughed his head off his shoulders. I pushed him out of the room, slammed my door shut and locked it. I curled back into a ball and continued my depression. I could hear my Pappaw yelling, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, so I ignored him. I know I was being HIGHLY disrespectful, but what I saw blew my mind.  
After a while, I continued my day normally, but I never laid a finger on my Wii.

I barley got any sleep that night. I only got about 5 hours of rest. I made a prayer to Jesus:  
"Dear Jesus, I can't believe what I saw today. I don't know what's going to happen, but if I die, please take me with you. This is gonna be a real challenge, and I hope I don't die. But like I said, if anything happens, I want you to take me to your kingdom in Heaven. Amen."  
After about 3 hours, I fell into a deep, heavenly rest.  
I woke up that morning feeling very drowsy. I laid in my bed for a few minutes before I got up because I felt so tired. I was on Spring Break for homeschool, so I was also on the happy side. I sat up, put on my sweat pants and socks, laid my glasses on my face, made my bed, and went downstairs. My Mammaw was sitting on the couch. She smiled and said "Good morning!" My Pappaw was at work. His job is a mail carrier. He's in his 50's of age, too. I drowsily sat next to my Mammaw. "How's that Zelda game going?" She asked me. "Horrible." I said. She knows about the BEN story and what I saw, so she didn't have anything else to say about it. It seemed like I sat next to her for hours, even though it was only about 25 minutes. She strangley caught a pain in her back and went upstairs to lay down. I was happy so I could get some privacy. Ok, that might not be a good thing to say, but I needed some privacy for Majora's Mask. I turned on my Wii and launched Majora's Mask. I was a WHOLE lot better now that I know what's comming.

Funny. I had a "Jadyn" file- now there's only "BEN" and "DROWNED". That time I lost it for a second. I gathered up my courage and opened up the BEN file. It showed a complete, plain red screen. I practicially turned every single light on, and reseted my Wii. I kept picturing the Link statue, the Happy Mask Salesman, and the "You shouldn't have done that..." quote. I launched Majora's Mask again and opened up the BEN file once more. You'll never believe: The violently cocked to the left Link with his "Dead" looking face expression, distorded music, and the worst part, spawned in a lake. The statue was behind Link. I looked at the statue, whom appeared to be vibrating- As if it was in a earthquake. I heard a beep, the screen froze, Navi said "Watch out!", and a black screen appeared. I saw text that said "I'm back for you now." I rushed to the Wii, turned it off, and ran upstairs. I sat on the kitchen floor, thinking about what was going to happen. I heard a voice in the living room. "I'm back for you now." My eyes opened seriously wide. I grabbed the sharpest knife possible out of the kitchen drawer, and went in the living room. I looked around, no one in sight. "Come out, BEN. I know your here!" I said out loud. Another voice. "Get rid of that knife and maybe I will come out." The voice said. "No, BEN. I can't trust you." I replied to the mysterious child voice. "Fine." The voice said. I heard footsteps and I turned around, and there it was- The statue. It was the Link statue that followed Judusable during his gameplay. It was BEN.

Only it wasn't a statue- It was the statue as a human child. He had the same smile, same hair, same everything. I gulped so loudly, i'm sure Ben was able to hear it. "B-Ben..." I said. "Yes, Jadyn?" Ben replied.  
I wondered how he knew my name, but I was too frightened to ask. "Why don't we go downstairs?" He asked in a eerie voice. "And do what?" I asked back. "Talk." Ben said. "Wh-What do you wanna talk about?" I asked in a super-shocked voice. Ben litteraly ran towards me and grabbed my hand, twisted it, and slammed me face against the glass coffee table. I sucked up the pain, grabbed my knife, and cut his throat. Blood leaked through his neck, and fell to the floor.

My Mammaw was kinda upset with me because of murdering someone, and so was my Pappaw. But they knew that I had no other choice, especially when Ben tries to hurt you. We took the body and dumped it a lake. "Yeah, that's where Ben belongs!" I thought. I'm sure no one saw us, we were in a abandonded part of town. When we got home, I got back on Majora's Mask, and opened up the DROWNED file. This time, the playermodel was the statue, I was in front of a huge tree, and the Happy Mask Salesman was next to me. I had enough of this BEN crap, and, in a fustrated way, slammed my finger on the power button. I got a little more sleep that night. When I woke up, the first thing that entered my mind was BEN. All though now that I killed him, I was feeling a little better. I hope this doesn't continue any longer. I hope I killed BEN for sure.

Later I was told to take a shower. As soon as I got in, I was VERY nervous. I got some strawberry scented body wash and began to wash my body. "It's okay, he's dead. He's dead..." I thought out loud. After washing my body, I grabbed the Orange scented shampoo and scrubbed my head. I really didn't want to close my eyes, but I had to. I rinsed my head with my eyes closed, even though i'm trying my best to close them. After rinsing, I saw someone in the room. I opened the shower door to see who it was. It was someone familier. Someone I murdered. That's right. IT WAS BEN.

"Why?" He asked me. I grabbed the shampoo bottle so that way if he tries to hurt me, I can burn his eyes. "Why what?" I asked back. "Why did you have to drown me?" Ben asked in an angry tone. "Jadusable already drowned you. And who taught you how to talk?" I replied in his same tone. "Excuse me, but I don't believe you're an adult." He said. I noticed the scar across his neck, and I noticed his clothes were wet. The damage of the cut only made him pass out. He didn't die.

I got angry and grabbed his arm and threw him in the shower. He kicked the door back open and swinged his knife. I never even noticed he had a knife! I was as dampt as can be. I dodged the first swing and made a run for it. But then I stopped running. I was frozen. I couldn't breath. He stabbed me. He stabbed me right in my spine. He killed me.

My eyesight turned black, and, as I was told in the hospital, was dead.

I woke up in a field of grass. I was completley dry, and I was wearing a white robe. I got up, took a look around. I was actually scared of the unknown surroundings, until I saw a suspicous object in the distance. It only looked like a white polka-dot, that's how far away it was. I ran towards the object, curious of what it was. And when I got close enough to realize, it's not a object. It's a human. I ran until I was inches away from the person. I tapped the gentleman's shoulder. "Um, e-excuse me..." I whispered loudly. The man turned around. White robe like mine, red garment, brown long hair, I knew who he was, and it also helped me know where I was. It was Jesus Christ himself.

"Jadyn," Jesus said. I was dwelling up in tears, and my throat felt tight as if someone was trying to choke me. "Jadyn, I can't let you in my kingdom. You're too young. I don't want you yet. I want you to live a full life."  
I was the happiest person on earth. I was so happy of what the Lord had told me. I was happy to live a full life.  
I was sent up to what it looked like a black void, and I was sucked out of the light I had never been able to see. The light shrinked, and I woke up in the hospital. I heard my Mammaw crying, hugging my Pappaw.  
My Pappaw had short black hair, had a muscular body, and was everyone considers him "Short". I whispered "Mammaw..." as loud as I could. My Mammaw and Pappaw both turned around, and I could tell they were in great delight. Oh, I had no clue what was going on. If I did, i'd tell you. But I never paid attention to anything else but what happened earlier, how I met Jesus Christ. When I got home, I told them the Jesus story. They thought I was joking, but eventially I they believed. And when they realized I wasn't joking, they wanted to make sure I get in the news. And I most likley will. My back hurt so much, I pretty much had to bend over like the Happy Mask Salesman. When I realized that, it kinda got on my nerves. It felt like I was insulting my own self. I'm lucky I didn't get paralysed due to BEN. But actually, those were the best days of my life. I got interviews, I was in the newspaper, you name it. Even Nintendo of America asked me to come to their studio to talk about mine AND Jadusable's BEN experience. Nintendo made a quote that i'm sure no one would forget. "We'll never look at the Zelda franchise the same ever again." That quote was shot all over the internet, along with me. And I did get to meet Jadusable himself. He's actually a pretty nice guy, we made great friends! When I went home, I kept I smile my face the whole time. But then, something horrible went through my mind. This made my smile fade away immediatly: BEN isn't dead. He doesn't know i'm alive, but I didn't get to kill him. The nearest adult was my Pappaw. "Pappaw," I called his name. "BEN isn't dead." I said to him. He showed my a mysterious, tiny box shaped container. "We burned him. Those are his ashes." He told me. "Heh, yeah, he can't live without a body, right? I said. "You're right!" He replied.

later when it was about 8:27 PM, I started to play Majora's Mask. The Jadyn file was back, and the BEN and DROWNED files dissapeared. I was in great joy, but I also remembered i'm not gonna be famous for a long time. That night I got lots of rest. I woke up in a perfect mood, and my back was feeling better. I went downstairs and played some more Majora's Mask. The game's no longer haunted, all thanks to me.

Yeah, I know. I'm bragging WAY too much. I just can't help it, the joy of being famous!

Later when twilight came, I heard a loud bang in the backyard. I was really suspisous, so I grabbed my shoes and went in the backyard. I never believed my eyes. It was BEN. Again. These appearences of this boy were agrivating me so much! "Hey, BEN!" I cried out. He turned around quickly, and tripped me over. I blinked, and found myself on the couch downstairs. "Jadyn...?" My Mammaw called. "I'm fine, Mammaw. I'm fine." I replied.

I never stayed up all night before. But I did anyways. I was so happy to be famous for once!

That morning, it felt like my back was perfect again. Son of a gun BEN just had to go and backstab me... Anyway, I went downstairs and played Half-Life 2 on the computer. After a while of playing on the computer, I heard a strange voice. "You shouldn't have done that" It quoted. It was the same voice as earlier. It was BEN's voice.

I always keep a knife around me so that way if BEN tries something naughty, I can defend myself. So I grabbed the knife and went upstairs. After seraching the area, I felt someone breathing heavily on the back of my neck. I turned around quicky, and I saw BEN with a pistol in his right hand. He raised it up, pushed it against my forehead, and said "I know what happened. Those ashes your cranky old grandpa showed you were fake. I made him lie to you." "BEN, I think YOU'VE met with a terrible fate." I kicked him back, hard enough to make him fall to the floor. I grabbed his pistol that he dropped, and cocked it. "Might as will give up, BEN. Now say goodbye to your own statue self!" I pulled the trigger, and his head exploded. Now, I KNOW that wasn't fake. This time, I think I actaully killed BEN. This time, I think i've put an end to him.

I threw the gun across the room, and my Mammaw and Pappaw came barging in. We, once again, took the body and dumped it in a lake. When we got home, I was pacing the kitchen floor, thinking of what was gonna happen next. Is BEN going to keep this up forever? Am I going to die? Am I going keep having these violent battles with BEN? So many questions, and I don't know any of the answers. But the one who does, is BEN.

To be continued


End file.
